Suspicions Run Wild
by S7AC3101
Summary: A/U - Clarke didn't want to believe that it was happening again, first Finn cheated on her but now Bellamy too? Is Clarke about to relive her past?


"Give me your phone Bellamy" Clarke shouted, but once again he asked the same question he has every time she asked "Why?" "If you have nothing to hide then you won't have a problem with handing it over" Clarke put her hand out in front of her palm up waiting for his phone. "I will give you my phone once you tell me why you want it." Clarke reluctantly crossed her arms across her chest "Because you have been coming home late, having secret phone calls that end as soon as I enter the room and I am not liking the conclusion that I am coming too so please Bellamy either give me your phone or tell me what the hell is going on because I am going crazy." Bellamy placed his hands on her arms and looked her in the eyes "I have nothing to hide Clarke stop thinking the worse, I am nothing like Finn I would never do that too you okay?" Clarke smiled at him with tears in her eyes, he pulled her towards him and hugged her, and he planted a kiss on top of her head. She laced her arms around his waist when she remembered his phone was in his back pocket.

Bellamy had gone into the kitchen to start dinner, when she told him she was going to shower before dinner, she went into the bathroom locked that door, turned the shower on and leant against the door. She closed her eyes and with a sigh she reached for her front pocket and took out Bellamy's phone. She opened up his call log and saw who the person her was phoning was then with a heavy heart she opened his texts and again the same name appeared at the top. Suddenly her knees gave way and she fell to the floor her tears once again full of tears but this time they weren't of relief but heartbreak she truly believed him when he had said he was nothing like Finn.

Once the tears had stopped she unlocked the bathroom door and headed straight to the kitchen, she had a speech in her head as to what she was going to say but as soon as she saw his intense brown eyes she couldn't focus, the pain was too much. "Clarke?" Bellamy stopped what he was doing and walked towards her, he reached out for her but she recoiled at his touch "What's wrong?" His eyes were now full of worry and pain. "You looked me in the eye and told me that you weren't like him and I believed you. I truly thought you were telling me the truth." Bellamy shook his head "Clarke it isn't what you think please let me explain." Bellamy pleaded as he stepped towards her, she put her hand out to stop him as she herself took a step back "I can't look at you, you are exactly like him, why Raven of all people?" Clarke closed her eyes and the tears began again, "I can't do this again." Clarke turned her back on him as she headed for the door. "Clarke please let me explain." Clarke opened the door and before she left she turned to look at him one last time "Goodbye Bellamy." She shut the door leaving him alone in their flat.

Finding out your boyfriend is cheating on you is bad enough, but to then bump into the girl he was cheating on you with straight after on her way up to your flat. "Hey Clarke!" Called out Raven as she changed course to head for her "Raven just go. He is all yours." Raven stopped dead in her tracks with a confused expression on her face "What are you going on about?" "I can't believe you are seriously denying this to my face!" Shouted Clarke her pain turning into anger, which escalated once she caught sight of Bellamy who had apparently chased after her "You two are welcome to each other!" Clarke spat out turning to leave, when Bellamy caught her arm and stopped her. "Jesus Christ Clarke just let me talk!" Bellamy cursed. Clarke said nothing, only looked him in the eyes.

"Finally. First I am not having an affair with Raven-""Sorry what?!" interrupted Raven in shock "Seriously Clarke? Do you seriously think I would do that too you after everything that happened with Finn?" Clarke torn her gaze from Bellamy and was now looking at her friends face which was covered by a expression full of hurt "She looked at my phone and saw that I had been calling and texting you a lot recently." Clarke shut her eyes to try and clear her head, "What the hell is going on then?" Clarke asked confused, Bellamy let out a huff as he shook his head, he turned his gaze to Raven "Do you have it?" "Err-yeah I do." Stuttered Raven as she reached into her bag and handed him a box. He returned his gaze to Clarke, "I did have an extremely romantic evening planned out with the help of Raven which is why I have been phoning her in private, but I guess now the plans have changed." Bellamy got down on one knee and opened the box "Clarke you can infuriate me more than anyone I know, and you seriously annoy the hell out of me sometimes but you know me better than I know myself, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So princess will you marry me?" "So you haven't been cheating on me with Raven?" Bellamy dropped his head down with a sigh "Is that really all you got from that?" He laughed as he stood back up, Clarke smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "How about we have that romantic evening you planned. With the ending you planned for because I'm pretty sure I know how it will end. And I think we will both be happy with the answer."


End file.
